I Love My Best Friend
by IceFirebolt12308
Summary: Mason loves Rose. Eddie loves Mason. The sudden departure of Rose leaves Mason heartbroken. But after an accidental confession Eddie gives to his best friend, their relationship changes from friends, to lovers. WARNING: MENXMEN SCENES. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's IceFirebolt here. I want to say a big thank you to those who have so far read and reviewed my two current stories. To those who read 'My Personal Trainer' you will know that I wrote this fanfic in the time I didn't have the third Vampire Academy book in my possession. Some of you readers suggested I should write in first person, which I decided I would for this fanfic. I've written in first person before but this is the first time I've published first person, so I hope you like it. WARNING: THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS MENXMEN CONTENT. RATED M FOR A REASON. I will say when there is a M scene in the story like with 'My Personal Trainer' from kiss scenes the two may have to the 'scenes' they may have. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One - Mason's POV**

The moment those words left her lips the entire hall went dead silent. No one bothered to turn and face me when the glass of water dropped from my hand and shattered on the floor below. Well, no one apart from Eddie who spun his head at me to see if I was okay.

"Until we find the location of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway please continue with your lessons and social life and act as though nothing has happened. Thank you." Kirova walked away from the microphone and exited the hall as though the news she just gave us was nothing. The moment the doors closed behind her all the students started talking.

"Jesus Christ!" Shane and the other novices I was sitting with all faced each other. "Rose and Lissa have ran off?"

"Why would they do that?"

"They hated this school, it was only a matter of time before they were going to get out."

"Mase, are you okay?" Eddie was sitting next to me with a worrying look on his face.

Of course he would be worried. He knew that I loved Rose, and now I was given the news that she escaped the school with Lissa and no one knew where they were! The others all looked at me. They also knew I had a thing for Rose, but they didn't know that I loved her. Well, they probably do now after seeing the reaction I gave.

I couldn't believe it. Why did she go? Why did Rose leave the school? She wanted to become Lissa's guardian. Managing to escape from school and taking Lissa with her is definitely not the way to allow herself to become a Royal's future guardian. Chances of her coming back and being allowed to continue her education will be slim.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...it's just a shock, that's all." I tried to smile at Eddie but he wasn't buying it.

"Come on, let's go, we're going to be late." Eddie stood up and grabbed my arm to pull me out of my seat and drag me off to our first class.

The two of us have been best friends since the day we met each other. He's always been able to tell when I've been in a bad mood or whenever I was sad. Right now he probably knows that inside I'm breaking over the news that Rose is gone. I still can't believe it. She was gone. She was really gone! What are the chances I'm going to see her again? She's going to be chased down by nearly every Guardian in order to get the last Dragomir Moroi back into safe hands. And once Lissa is back, what are the chances that Rose will become a Guardian? She'll probably be sent to one of those Blood-Whore places. No, she can't!

"Mase!" I snapped back into reality. Eddie was standing in front of me with a very worried look on his face and with his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, are you okay? I've been saying your name for a bit now."

"I just can't believe that Rose is gone."

"The school will bring her and Lissa back soon Mason. You shouldn't worry about it; it's probably just one of their silly escapes they try and do. They'll be back by the end of the week." I shook my head.

"The way Kirova said it, this is serious. I don't think they'll turn up anytime soon." I know that Eddie was trying to cheer me up but I couldn't help but think that way. "I'm sorry Eddie."

"For what?"

"Being all depressed and all."

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to help you with this. Oh yeah, come to mine tonight; my roommate's girlfriend is having a party in her room and he's invited me along. I should be able to sneak you in." He elbowed me in the arm and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Geez, you sure know how to cheer me up."

"Of course I do. I'm your best friend, and-" Something stopped Eddie from finishing his sentence. "Yeah, so, I'm your best friend, of course I know how to cheer you up!"

"Hey, what was that about? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, come on, let's get to class."

"Eddie, seriously, what were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter!"

Eddie tried to walk on but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I caught a glimpse of his face to see that his cheeks under the sandy-blonde fringe bangs had gone completely red. And his hazel eyes glanced away from me, avoiding eye contact from me. Why was he behaving like this? Less than a minute ago he was laughing with me, saying that we should go to a party. Now he can't even look at me and is getting embarrassed over something.

"Eddie, tell me. What is it? What were you going to say originally."

"I-I-I can't say..."

"It's me, you can tell me anything." Eddie squeezed his eyes shut then forced them open to look directly at me, despite his face burning up.

"I'm your best friend, and I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Eddie's POV**

I can't believe I said that. I can't believe I said that. I can't believe that _I _said _that_.

The look on Mason's face was just so shocking. First he heard the news that the girl he loved escaped the school and was on the run, then found out that his best friend was in love with him. Why did I tell him that? I told myself that I was never going to tell him because I knew he wouldn't react well to it. I've probably just wrecked our friendship.

It didn't help that I had to spend the rest of the day with him. We hardly said a word to each other during our lessons or at lunch. And the moment the school bell rung to end the day I ran off back to the dorms so that I wouldn't have to face him for the rest of the day. I was punishing myself by not seeing him; how could I?

Right now it was about ten in the evening. I skipped out on dinner so I wouldn't have to see him and my room-mate had arranged to sneak out and go to his girlfriend's dorms as they were having a mini-party in her room. Normally I would had gone with him and enjoy the evening, get drunk then stumble back to the bedroom to crash on my bed and not wake up until halfway through the morning. But tonight I wasn't feeling like partying. So here I am, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and just waiting for the tiredness to take me into a dreamless sleep.

My mind was focused on Mason though so I couldn't sleep. I think I remember when it started. Growing up I always looked at both guys and girls. And it wasn't until I hit puberty when I realised that I was bi. I didn't want people to know because I was scared that they would think that I was weird.

I was probably around thirteen when I started to develop feelings for Mason. We were practicing some combat moves on each other and he managed to flip me over so I ended up on my back and he straddled above me. It was only then when I realised just how much his red hair brought out his blue eyes and the big grin he always gave me just made him look cute. From then on I just noticed him more then found out that I loved him when he told me about Rose and my heart felt like it shattered into pieces.

My body rolled over onto its side so that I was staring out the window. It looked so nice out there, the sunlight shining onto the school. The gentle breeze causing the trees, grass and flowers to sway, the white clouds drifting in the air without a care in the world. I wish that sometimes I could live a normal human life and walk around during the daytime, attend a normal school and have a normal life. Rose and Lissa have the opportunity to blend into a normal society, they're so lucky.

A knock on the door made my body sit up suddenly. It was way past curfew and too early for my roommate to walk in drunk.

"Eddie?" My heart skipped a beat. It was Mason. "I know you're awake. Can I come in?"

"Yeah..." The door slowly opened for Mason to walk in. Normally whenever we saw or met up with each other he always smiled at me. Not this time. He simply gave me a nod before closing the door and walked over to me. Awkward. "So...uh...what you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." Huh? "After you said..._that_...you started to avoid me all day." His freckled cheeks went pink. Mason was getting embarrassed, how cute. No! Don't think that! Not now! "I was just wondering if you regretted saying that...because you shouldn't."

"What? Mason...what are you saying?" He couldn't look at me so directed his gaze to the floor while rubbing the back of his head.

"Rose may not come back to this school. As long as she plays the game right she should avoid getting her and Lissa caught. So...there's no point being in love with a girl I may never see again. And while you were avoiding me I started thinking about our relationship." Oh god, what is he going to say? "I really missed you today Eddie, I don't want you to be like this. I don't want you staying away from me. I want you by my side."

"Mase..." I was speechless. I had no idea on what to say to him.

"This is a little weird for me because I've never had a guy tell me that he loved me, let alone a friend. You're my best mate Eddie. I've must had hurt you a lot these past few years, emotionally. You've always been there for me. And I want to be there for you too. And that's why I want to ask you to go out with me."

It was as though time slowed down. Mason Ashford, my best friend, the guy who has been chasing after Rose for years, asked me out after I confessed to him earlier that day. It was like a dream come true...but what if he was doing this out of pity?

"I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes." Mason knelt down on the bed in front of me. "Look, I don't want to date you for the sake of making you feel better. I'm serious about this. It may take me a while because I've never gone out with a guy. But there's no point in me loving someone who's never going to love me in return. You care about me, and I want to care about you in the same way." He done his usual smile, washing away all my worries. "So will you go out with me?" There was only one answer for that.

"Yeah, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**M-rated scene: Descriptive Kiss. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three - Mason's POV**

I can't believe it's already been six months since we've been dating. It's gone by so fast, and I've come to know Eddie a whole lot better. We spend more time together, just hanging out the two of us and enjoying each other's presence. To others we may just seem like really close friends. We spoke about coming out to everyone but Eddie was scared about coming out to everyone and I didn't want others to bug us about our relationship. So until we grew more confident we decided to keep it a secret.

For now we just stay low. Eddie's roommate was kicked out of school after there was evidence of illegal drugs in his system so right now Eddie lives alone. Since Shaun is my roommate and always hangs out in our room Eddie and I can never spend time alone in there, so we often just hang out in his room.

Today was a Saturday so we didn't have any lessons and were allowed to do whatever we wanted. As it was winter not a lot of people wanted to go outside. The guys in our novice classes asked if we wanted to go to the commons with them and try and watch a film but Eddie and I decided just to spent time with each other in his room, catching up on some homework.

Right now we were on his bed with our text and exercise books in front of us. Whereas I was sprawled across the bottom of his bed bored out of my mind, Eddie was sitting cross-legged at the top of his book deeply focused in his work. I took a quick break to admire my boyfriend. These past six months I started to fall for him. He really cared about me, patient too, never wanting to rush things in case I felt uncomfortable. He adored me. And even though I still love her, Rose would never love me back. To her, I'm a good friend who's a laugh to be around.

The longer I stared at him the more I realised how good-looking he was. His sandy-blonde hair hung around his face and his bangs were always sitting at the side, really bringing out the beautiful hazel colour in his eyes that sometimes shone in the sunlight. It was only on the rare occasion when the sun was out when I saw them shine and sparkle. His skin looked really soft. I mean, it was soft after the times we held hands or brushed our skin against each other's whenever we trained. But when my gaze fell upon the lips, god they looked soft too. In the sixth months we've been a couple we haven't kissed. Cheek and forehead kisses we've done, but nothing more. I wanted to kiss those lips, just to see if they were soft.

"I think we should kiss." I often spoke my mind which often got me into trouble or reactions that I wanted to see. Eddie's sudden reaction was very entertaining.

"W-W-W-What?" He dropped his pen for it to roll into the centre of his book on his lap, while his hazel eyes went wide and his face went bright red. "What made you think that?"

"Dunno. I was just looking at you and I had the urge to kiss you." I grinned at him. "So can we?"

**Eddie's POV**

When Mason's voice filled the air, through my ears and into my mind. My body froze when those words left his lips, but I managed to shoot my gaze up from my book onto him. He was smiling at me; typical Mason. I had dropped my pen out of my hand and onto my book which was sitting in my lap. I didn't need a mirror to show me that my face had gone red because I could feel my face burning bright red. My heart was beating very fast and hard, if it were any quieter in the room Mason could hear by heart beat.

There have been countless times when I've wanted to kiss Mason on those lips. But I've managed to control myself and wait for when he wanted to kiss me. All through this relationship I've been scared that I would do something that would suddenly freak him out and push me away. Things have been going slow and steady. But seeing as he asked if we could kiss, it meant he was ready to kiss, right?

"Yeah...we can." I smiled back at Mason, closing my books.

Mason moved his books onto the floor and sat up so that he could crawl over to me. I unfolded my legs from their crossed position so that he could move in close to me. Once he had moved in between my legs I slowly wrapped my own legs around him as if I was locking him into place.

"You don't have to...if you're not ready."

"I want to kiss you Eddie."

**Mason's POV**

I meant it. I really wanted to kiss him. And from the way Eddie was gazing into my eyes he wanted to kiss me too. I slid my left hand up his neck and onto his cheek, gently stroking his soft cheek with my thumb before pulling his head slowly towards me. I leant in at the same time, closing my eyes for our lips to meet half way. We were finally kissing each other, lightly and gently. His lips were soft, oh so soft.

Eddie took a deep breath in through his nose moving his legs so that they went tighter around my waist. I decided to take that as an indication that he wanted more, so I gave him more. I pushed my lips a little harder against his soft lips and after a very yet amazing five seconds we broke the kiss.

"Wow." Was all that Eddie said. His red face had gone down so that only his cheeks were red, and I could feel my own cheeks were red too.

"Can I kiss you again?" He grinned at me. I loved that grin of his'.

"Of course."

We brought our lips together again, harder than before. After a few more seconds I went to break the kiss but Eddie wanted more as he slid his hand behind my neck and drew me deeper into the kiss. Once again I gave him more. I moved my tongue against his lower lips asking for entry which he granted me a second later. When his mouth was opened I slid my tongue in, exploring his mouth, tasting him and touching my tongue with his own. It felt so good in a way. When I opened my eyes during the kiss I could see that Eddie was enjoying the kiss. His eyes flickered open a bit and we made eye contact that just made our kiss harder. It was so good. But all good things must come to an end.

We ended out make out session both embarrassed and smiling. That was enough for the day, I didn't want to take things too far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Mason's POV**

From that day on the two of us just got closer. We grew more confident in our relationship too, giving each other 's hands a quick squeeze or sneaking in a small peck on the lips around the school. Every so often we would have make-out sessions in his bedroom and sometimes in my room. We didn't go public, but after Shaun walked in on us kissing on my bed we told him and a couple of other close friends about our relationship, and they promised not to tell anyone else until we were ready to come out.

The Christmas break was coming up and I was going to go home and visit my family. My little sisters were thrilled to hear the news that I was coming back for Christmas as I didn't come home during the summer. But the two of us decided to give each other our presents along with everyone else before we left and open them on Christmas morning. We both agreed not to spend over £40 and I found his favourite Hugo Boss cologne for £35. When I opened my present from him on Christmas morning I was thrilled to see he got me a wrist watch. We weren't allowed to wear watches during training but I always had one of me as I had a habit of forgetting the time and being late to class. It was devastating when someone sat on mine a month back. I just wanted to hug and kiss him right then and there. How I missed him during the Christian break.

Even though we were still on holiday quite a lot of students would come back for the New Year's Party and Countdown, and our group arranged to come back the weekend before New Year's to spend some time together before going back to school. I was first to arrive back in the group so right now I was just chilling out in my room reading a book my little sister gave me for my Christmas present about vampires living with humans who knew of their existence. So different to the world we live in. People believe that Vampires are a myth. They believed wrong of course.

A knock disturbed my reading. I lowered the book down and stared at the door, to hear another knock.

"Come in." The door opened for Eddie to poke his head through. "Eddie!"

"Hey Mase!" He closed the door behind him then ran over to my bed to jump on it and throw himself into my open arms. We sat there for a few moments laughing and hugging each other tightly, patting each other's backs. I was so happy to see him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." I grabbed his t-shirt to pull him into a kiss. The familiar scent of the cologne I brought him ran through my nose and mind. "You're wearing the cologne."

"Yeah, does it smell good?"

"It smells amazing on you." The smell was intoxicating to me. Normally I would hate smelling any sort of perfume or cologne on people because they would always put too much on, in this case, humans. Our sensitive noses couldn't handle the amount they put on. But Moroi and Dhampirs were more careful with the amount they'd put on, and right now I was drowning in his amazing scent. I buried my face into his neck, nuzzling it with my nose before kissing his soft neck. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It would had been better if you were with me."

"Maybe we should spent next Christmas together then. We'll go our families but then meet up half way a week later and spend the rest of our Christmas holiday together until we return to school."

"That sounds amazing." Our lips met again but we were disturbed by Shaun walking in.

"Sorry!" We both were glaring at him which was why he apologized. "I didn't know things were getting hot and steamy in here."

"Come on, let's go downstairs and see who else has turned up." Eddie got off my bed and to the door to get a hug off Shaun.

Hot and steamy. Sex huh? I would love to have sex with Eddie considering this is the first time I've been this far into a relationship. And if we do decide to sleep with each other it would be my first time...would it be his' too? Maybe this is something we should talk about before the New Year...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Mason's POV**

It was New Years Eve and right now the students were buzzing with excitement. There was a party organized by the school that we had the choice to go to. The students from the Elementary section and probably some of the younger Moroi and Novice students would go to it. But us older students decided to throw a dorm party. The first floor of the dorms was for partying with music being played and alcohol being served. It was easier that way because the rooms were soundproof and drunk students could stumble to their rooms and fall asleep without the music keeping them up.

A couple of days after we came back I done my famous 'speak-my-mind' thing and asked him when we were going to have sex. It was during lunch and it was just us two on the table when I asked him, and his reaction was similar to when I asked him if I could kiss him. His eyes once again went wide and his face went red, but he was taking a gulp from his drink and ended up choking a bit and coughing.

When he calmed down - eventually - he took a deep breath in and said these exact words; _"I've been wanting you for a while. I'm ready when you are."_ and then continued eating as if those words didn't matter. They did! I was speechless! He's been wanting me for a while? Now that was a turn on for me there. Of course I couldn't say much more because the guys came along and joined us for lunch, so we acted like nothing happened and forgot the conversation.

Tonight was the party. It was a formal party as well so while the guys all wore beautiful dresses they brought over the Christmas break us guys managed to find some smart tops and wore formal trousers and ties to go with them. Our clothes were so simple but it made us look good.

"You girls ready for the party?" The party started at half eight so we arranged to meet up at quarter-past eight. Of course girls being girls, they didn't arrive until the time the party started so we all darted across the field towards the dorm where the party was being held at. I took a moment to look back at Eddie, who looked so handsome in his clothes. I just wanted to grab hold of him and mess him up there and then, but I bet we would get into a lot of trouble if we did.

It was a Moroi dorm that the party was being held in. They had better dorms than us novices; more space, feeders for when the Moroi were hungry, more technology and more comfortable furniture. When we got into the dorm music was blaring out so we all got to the middle of the dance floor and got dancing.

There was alcohol that was on a table nearby. It was obvious that it had been stolen as some of the alcohol was some of Stan's all-time favourites. Alto had a load of alcohol in his classroom and bedroom stored away and well, being us, many of the novices and a few Moroi managed to steal a load for the party. Most likely he won't realise until the morning and by then it will be all gone.

"Want a drink?"

"Sure." Eddie and I managed to get off the dance floor and over to the drinks table for the third time that night. It had been nearly four hours since the party started and by now the alcoholic drinks were all gone, but there were still bottles of lemonade and coke that the school provided for us. There was a couple of minutes left until the New Years Countdown started. "Hey, can we go somewhere quickly?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just come with me."

"Sixty! Fifty-nine! Fifty-eight!" The countdown started. Everyone was so focused on the TV that they didn't see Eddie grab hold of my hand and drag me off to the corridor. When we left the room he closed the door but everyone's voices could still be heard. "Fifty-one! Fifty!"

"Mason, let's do it after the countdown." What? "I want to start the New Year with you. In my room. Kissing me and making love to me. Like I said a few days ago, I've been wanting you for a while. Please?"

"Twenty-six! Twenty-five! Twenty-four!"

"I can't image a better way to start the New Year Eddie." I grabbed hold of his tie and drew him in so that our faces were close together. "Are you sure you want to? I won't hold myself back once we get in there."

"Twelve! Eleven! Ten!"

"I want you now Mase." God those words made my crotch tingle. I pushed him up against the wall next to a window where a long curtain sat. I pulled the curtain across so it covered us both, hiding us from anyone who may walk by.

"Three!" I moved in to his face. "Two!" Eddie done the same and moved his head to mine. "One! Happy New Year!"

We shared a tender kiss and during the kiss I rubbed our crotches together. I was already beginning to get hard from what he said, and feeling his own against mine just made me harder. When the kiss ended I grabbed his wrist and ran down the corridor with him to find an exit and towards our dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: MALEXMALE SEX SCENE. This is the first time I have EVER written a full-on, first person male sex scene like this. So I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Six - Eddie's POV **

It was amazing. Painful but amazing. From the way that Mason took dominance after I told him I wanted him I just allowed him to take over, and I'm glad I did. For someone who never had sex before he sure knew what he was doing. Right now I was laying in his arms with my head on his chest and hearing his steady heartbeat. It was so relaxing.

"Did I ever wish you a Happy New Year?" I chuckled.

"I don't think you did." I moved so that I was straddling him, pulling the duvet over myself as I glanced down at him.

We were both butt naked and from what I could see Mason's hair was very messy so I was guessing my hair was messed up too. His blue eyes were staring at me, or what they probably were looking at, my bare chest.

"Well then, Happy New Year." He sat up to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Happy New Year to you too." I managed to say in between my kisses wrapping my arms loosely around his shoulders. After I said it his lips left mine and trailed down my neck and to my collar bone. I already had a love bite on the side of my neck that he gave me earlier, so from the sudden sucking he was doing on my collar bone he was planning on giving me another one. "Haa!"

"Ready for another round?"

Before I had the time to answer he sucked harder on my collar bone while slipping his hands across my chest. The heat from his hands left trails of warmth across my body causing moans to escape from my throat. It was amazing how something so simple just made me feel so good. At every touch my body was warming up. I ran my fingers through his hair with more moans leaving my mouth.

His lips left my collar bone and continued moving down my body onto my nipples. As I was still straddling him he had very good access to whatever he wanted so took my already-hard right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and giving it the occasional nibble that sent small bursts of pleasure through my body. His hand found my left nipple, gently rubbing it and pinching it whenever he bit my right nipple.

"Nn! M-Mase...haa!"

"Do you want me to continue?" I have discovered that he likes to tease me during sex, which I didn't like one bit. He enjoyed it though; typical Mason.

"Don't tease me...you know I want more..."

"As you wish." His free hand slipped under the duvet I used to cover myself and found what he wanted his hands on. The duvet was in his way though so he threw it to the side and rubbed his hand on my cock, running his thumb over the tip on the pre-cum that had escaped.

"Ah! M-Mase...more..." My own hands found Mason's erected cock and I rubbed them, hearing those sweet moans escape my lover's mouth. My lips touched his neck, kissing the faint kiss mark I managed to give him before we made love for the first time. I wanted it to get bigger so I sucked on it, making Mason moan harder.

"Jesus Ed...you're so sexy right now." Our lips slammed against each other's with our tongues wrapping together and our fists pumping against our erections.

"You're even sexier." I broke the kiss and pushed him onto the bed, sliding off him. The look of confusion looked so cute on him but it was replaced by lust when I kissed his stomach and moved down towards his cock.

"Oh Eddie." That was all Mason could say before he let moans out of his mouth when I took his erection into my mouth. I licked the head, wiping it clean from any cum that managed to escape from it before putting it all in my mouth. This was the first time I was giving someone head believe it or not.

When it was all in my mouth Mason couldn't help but release himself a bit. I swallowed the pre-cum which didn't taste that bad. My tongue licked the cock all over, my lips kissed it, my mouth sucked it. Within minutes I had him moaning loudly and trembling as he couldn't hold himself in anymore. As he screamed my name out he came in my mouth. It took a couple of tries to swallow all the cum but I managed it.

I released his cock which went hard the moment he looked at me. Without warning Mason suddenly flipped me over so that I was on my back and kissed me hard again.

His hand reached over to the bedside table where the lubrication bottle I brought a month ago sat. Once he coated three of his fingers in the lube he slowly pushed his index finger inside of me. It wasn't as bad as it was the previous time but it still hurt. My body must had reacted because he paused giving me time to relax. After a minute he slowly inserted a second finger in, scissoring so he could loosen me.

Before putting the final wet finger inside of me he slowly moved down my body, kissing my chest and then my stomach. He wrapped his fingers around my cock, slowly rubbing it while licking my stomach. At the same time he pushed in the final finger, moving them around inside of me and thrusting them in and out.

"Aaah! Aah! Oh God Mason!" At times like these I was so glad that the rooms were soundproof. I screamed out in pleasure, grabbing the duvet with my right hand and sliding my left hand into Mason's red hair.

"Eddie." He moved up to my ear, gently nibbling it. "I love you."

When those sweet words left his mouth my heart felt as though it could burst with happiness at any moment. That and I couldn't contain myself as I unexpectantly came all over my chest. Mason leant down and licked some of it that was on my neck, smiling to himself before gazing into my hazel eyes with his beautiful blue eyes. I moved my arms around his neck to draw him down for a kiss, one that had so much meaning behind it when I managed to mutter 'I love you too' to him in between kisses. God I loved him so much.

"I can't wait any longer...I'm putting it in..."

"Hurry, I need you now."

Mason took his fingers out and slowly pushed his erected cock inside of me. A loud moan left my mouth followed by his own moans as he slowly moved into me. He lifted one of my legs higher into the air so that I could rest it over his shoulder, allowing him to gain more access into my body and thrust deeper into me. My other leg wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer.

He started thrusting into me slowly giving me time to adjust to the feeling, but after a couple of thrusts it picked up. The faster he moved the louder our moans and grunts were. I needed more of him so I brought him into my body more by tightening the grip my legs had around his waist and shoulders.

"Eddie...oh Eddie...Eddie!" He continuously moaned out my name at each thrust. His hands were busy supporting my leg and clinging tightly to the duvet so I moved my own towards my cock, rubbing it to the beat of his thrusting. My eyes were closed but I heard him groan. "Oh man...haa!" I opened my eyes, seeing a desperate look in his eyes. "You jacking yourself off is so turning me on..." I could tell he wanted to do it so I released myself, allowing him to take over.

"Mase, I can't...I c-can't hold it...I'm cumming!"

"S-Same...Eddie..."

"Mason!" I screamed his name out as I came, and moaned as I felt himself relieve himself inside of me. He felt on top of me, panting and ignoring the fact I was all sticky from my mess. I was wanting too, exhausted and tired as I slipped my hand through his hair. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was." He glanced up at me. "I really do love you Eddie. So much."

"I love you too Mason." I sat up and moved towards him, lightly kissing his lips. "I always have."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Mason's POV**

After the second time we had sex we were both exhausted and dirty so decided to have showers and go to bed. When Eddie got in the shower I decided to join him. We didn't have sex in the shower; we were too tired to have sex for a third time. But the tiredness didn't stop me from kissing him and cleaning his body for him as well as for the two of us to jack each other off. I stole a pair of pyjama trousers from his drawer and we slept in each other's arms for the first time since we started dating.

If someone told me seven months ago that the girl I loved was going to escape school, my best friend loved me and that we would end up dating I wouldn't had believed them. In a way, even though it's sad, I'm glad that Rose left. She didn't know that I adored her and even if she did I would be nothing more to her than a friend. She was a flirty girl, always managing to get the attention of both dhampir and moroi guys wherever she went. She wouldn't date someone like me.

Eddie on the other hand cared about me and stood next to me through all the tough times I had. He even held back his own feelings and emotions whenever I spoke to him about Rose which probably killed him at the time. I didn't know about his feelings so I must had hurt him so many times.

But now I love him even more than I do with Rose. I don't care what anyone else would think of us. It's bad enough we're dhampirs who really can't have a future together because we can't have kids together, but we're also two guys. The Vampire world we live in won't accept our relationship. But like I give a shit about them! I love Eddie, and nothing is going to stop me from being with him.

**Eddie's POV**

I had a dream that night of Mason and I. It was just him whispering those three sweet words to me over and over again as we laid there next to each other. _I love you_. I felt so happy that Mason said that to me. Even though our relationship was progressing every day I feared that he would never love me the same way I loved him. I was scared that he would always love Rose. But after he said that to me, those worries washed away. He may still be in love with Rose - as love is a hard thing to get rid off - but he loves me too and that's good enough.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Mason's sleeping face, then the sunset behind him. The fact that the sun was setting must had meant it was around four in the morning for us Vampires. My guess is that not a lot of students will be waking up until midday as a result of partying hard. It surprised me that I wasn't tired after what we did yesterday. I was sore a bit but it wouldn't stop me from getting up and doing things today.

Mason woke up a few minutes later, probably from feeling my fingers trailing the faint abs that us novices had as a result from a lot of harsh training. We didn't say good morning to each other; our smiles and the kiss was enough.

"How are you this morning?"

"I hurt a bit, but it's nothing serious."

"That's good. I had fun last night."

"Same." I pulled him down for another kiss. We laid there kissing for some time, and eventually Mason moaned a bit.

"I want you so badly right now." The kiss ended and I placed my finger on his lip, smiling.

"Not now. We need some more sleep." He kissed my finger. "Depending on how good you are today I'll consider us having sex tonight."

"Don't tease me. I don't like it."

"Now you know what it's like to be teased." A fake laugh escaped Mason's mouth as he moved into my body and rested his head against my chest. I kissed his forehead while sliding my arm around him, bringing him closer into my body. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Yeah. Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**M-Rated Scene: Masturbation Scene. This is also the first time I've ever wrote a scene like this. Ever. Seriously, I've never written a masturbation scene for anything. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter Eight - Eddie's POV**

The group were asking us questions on where we went before the New Year Countdown. We both decided not to tell them that we slept together but instead told them that I had a bit too much to drink and wasn't feeling good so Mason helped me back to my room and stayed there for the night to keep an eye on me, seeing as Shaun was also asking. But those who knew our relationship probably knew what happened as they kept smiling at us two whenever they saw us together that day.

We had a week before school started again. There wasn't much to do seeing as we weren't allowed to have snowball fights or were allowed inside the school. So for the rest of New Years Day we had a massive game of 'Hide-n-Seek' around the school grounds and on campus. It was a lot of fun and challenging as people found good spots including Mason and I, because whenever we found a good spot and one of our mates were it we just ended up making out until someone found us.

Every time we kissed I couldn't help but think about the sex we had. Right now I could feel myself getting hard from kissing him after the memories flushed back, so I excused myself and ran off somewhere out of the gaming zone to relieve myself.

Yeah it was embarrassing considering I was masturbating in a location where someone could see me, but I had to do it. I leant up against one of the walls of an abandoned cabin that was close-by in the woods, unzipping my jeans and sliding my hands into my boxers. I was already wet and from a single touch more cum slipped out as I rested my head against the wall and started pumping.

I could feel his hands running over my body, nibbling and pinching on my nipples and gently running this thumb over the tip of my cock. His hands explored my body, his lips trailed from my lips down to my collarbone and sucking hard on my skin. The way he pushed his fingers inside of me to loosen my body up so he could thrust his own large cock into my body.

My hands moved faster, pumping harder on my erection. I had to bite down on my lips to stop the moans from escaping my mouth. If someone heard me, man I would die of embarrassment. Well, if Mason turned the corner I wouldn't care because I know he would help me. God, just the thought of him seeing me turned me on even harder.

"Eddie?" Oh yes, he's here. He turned the corner and saw me. "Whoa, Ed!" A whimper escaped my throat.

"M-Mase..." I gave him my most desperate look. "I need you."

To him, that was all that probably needed to be said. He shot over to me, taking control and rubbing my cock with his own hands. Once he had a rhythm going I buried my face into his shoulder finally releasing the moans I tried so hard to keep in. Because of the way I had my face in his shoulder the moans were muffled and quiet so that no one else could hear. I heard his own jeans unzip, and when I looked down his cock sprang out of his boxers and lightly touched mine.

"Together." He panted. I wrapped a leg around his own, using it to support my body as I felt as though I was going to collapse from pleasure at any moment. He took both of our cocks into his hand and rubbed them. The feeling of his erection against my own felt so good, and his fingers rubbing them together just made me go even harder.

"Ooh! M-Mase...haa! So good...aah!"

"Eddie...nn, seeing you there...just turned me on so much...ha!" He pressed our lips against each other's. I moaned into his mouth, on the verge of an orgasm. Once our kiss ended I moved my head into his shoulder again, biting into the hoodie he was wearing and moaning into his shoulder as I came. The sight of seeing me cum just drove Mason off the edge as he came shortly.

He let his body fall against me both of us panting. We were both in a bit of a mess from what happened and the game was still going on, so we ran into the cabin and washed our clothes off a bit from any mess that was on it before returning back to our hiding place only for Shaun to find us a few minutes later. We joined back into the game, acting as though nothing happened. But it was stuck in my mind and I could tell that it was on Mason's mind too every time I glanced at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Mason's POV - Last Chapter**

We only had a couple of days left until it was the end of our Christmas holiday. This past week had been the best week of my life, actually, the year has. Rose leaving and Eddie confessing to me was the best thing that ever happened to me. We were taking steps forward into our relationship and I wanted to take the next step; coming out to everyone.

"Come on Eddie, we've been dating for what, eight months?"

"I don't know. I mean, our friends who know have been supportive, but what about the rest of the school? Do you think they'll accept us for who we are?"

"Listen." I could understand why Eddie was feeling this. Don't get me wrong, I worried about what everyone else thought about us, but as long as Eddie was by my side I didn't care what happened. I reached out and took his hands in mine, as we were in his room just sitting on his bed. "I know what you mean. But I want to be able to hold your hand down the corridor to lessons; I want to be able to kiss you hello and goodbye; I want to be able to tell people that I have an amazing boyfriend who I love dearly."

"...Mase..."

"So come on, let's do it. Let people think whatever they want. As long as we have each other and our supportive friends we'll be fine. Besides, it's not like anyone can do anything." I gave him a reassuring smile and wink. "The moroi can't use their magic against us as it's against school rules, and us two are two of the best novices in this place. The worst they can do it shout a couple of mean things as us but we can ignore it." Eddie took a deep breath in then smiled at me.

"Okay, let's do it."

"Really? I don't want you saying that then regretting it later."

"I won't regret it if you stay by my side."

We shared an embrace that ended up with us laying on his bed facing each other, whispering sweet words to each other. Eddie asked how we were going to come out to everyone with me replying that I had an idea.

My idea?

A few days later when everyone returned to school we had to go to the lunch hall for breakfast. I purposely made sure I was late for breakfast so that everyone could see what my idea was. When Eddie saw me he gave me a smile, which was wiped off when I smacked my lips against his', right in front of our friends and the entire school.

Our friends being, well them, started cheering and whooping the moment I kissed him. Eddie just went bright red in the face making me laugh and sit next to him. Of course we got a bit of shit for a few days afterwards; we were the New Year gossip. The guys were a little disgusted that we were gay but quickly got over it. The girls were whispering things to each other whenever we walked past. That made Eddie feel nervous whenever they whispered but it turned out that the girls found our relationship cute.

The gossip reached Kirova who asked us to come to her office a couple of days later. It wasn't anything bad. A couple of students complained that we were 'making out' which was an over-statement. Okay we made out once but that was during lunch and it was completely Eddie's fault for offering a french fry to me then eating the other half of it while it sat in my mouth. It was sort of a 'Lady-and-the-Tramp' scene, we ate the fry until our lips met in the middle and he was the one who started the make-out session.

Back to Kirova, she told us that she will allow our relationship just as long as we keep our affection to a minimum level and balance our love life with our school life.

But things got better for the New Year. More promises guardians came to the school including the Russian God Dimitri Belikov! He came to one of our lessons and ended up bruising one of my ribs, but he complemented my skills and Eddie became my 'nurse' that evening which was fantastic.

"Hey, Ed, if Rose never left would you have confessed to me?"

"I don't know, it depended on what happened. Why are you asking?"

"No reason, I'm just thinking on how my life would had sucked if we weren't together right now."

"Jesus Mason, you're so straightforward, aren't you?" I laughed, bringing Eddie closer into my arms as we sat outside on a bench with our friends around us.

"I love you Eddie."

"I love you too Mason."

No one was going to break us apart. Ever...


End file.
